Santa Claus is Coming II
by Lithyka
Summary: The Decepticons celebrate Christmas Eve.


I don't own the Transformers or Santa Claus is Coming. I was bored, so I made a Decepticon version too. Merry Christmas!

* * *

_Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming  
He's not very far away_

"It's Christmas!" yelled Skywarp, streaking into the rec room with a giant red and green banner.

Thundercracker looked up from his card game.

"I don't know what this Criss-mess you're talking about is, but-"

"Look it up!"

"Criss-mess. No results found."

Skywarp frowned and patiently delivered a lecture about Christmas, accompanied by random arm and leg movements.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
Tomorrow's Christmas Day_

"Okay," Barricade cut him off. "So what has this to do with us?"

"We can have fun!"

_Put a piece of pie or cake  
On a pretty Christmas plate_

"I am going to try and make energon cakes," announced Sunstorm, before accidently setting fire to it.

"Oh, never mind, Sunny. Screamer and I will make the cakes."

Both mentioned mechs screeched out loud at the nicknames, causing everyone around to wince.

_Remember Rudolph's carrot  
Oh we can hardly wait!_

"There is no way I am making you any synthetic carrots," declared Knockout, gazing into the mirror.

Breakdown placed a green wreath on his friend's helm.

"Nevermind, nobody likes reindeer anyways."

_Christmas tree is twinkling  
Christmas pudding stirred_

"I found a tree," declared Runabout.

"No, I found it!" protested Runamuck.

"Oh, shut up."

_Presents are all wrapped and stacked  
Cos everybody's heard_

"Screamer!"

Starscream turned around.

"What, Skywarp?"

"Merry Christmas!" his youngest trinemate replied, dumping a giant parcel into his arms and skipping off.

_Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming  
He's not very far away_

Soundwave placed a small halo over Ravage's head.

"I still get this feeling I should've dressed you as something else," he murmured to himself.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
Tomorrow's Christmas Day_

"So you are saying the squishies hang these things called sockings up over a fireplace so this big fat hairy guy named Fanta can give them presents?" Thundercracker asked Skywarp.

"Yes. And his name is Santa…"

_We love singing carols  
And lighting candles too_

Squawkbox's singing group had been working out just fine. He had found some song lyrics, and they were currently singing 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'.

It had been working out just fine, until Starscream chose to join in.

_But my favourite part of Christmas Eve  
Is cuddling up to you_

Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust were nowhere to be found. Frowning, Barricade looked around and eventually spotted them in their room, snuggling together on their berth.

_Christmas tree is twinkling  
Christmas pudding stirred_

Shockwave's creation of energon pudding was going quite well, until Skywarp crashed into the table and made him spill it all over the tree.

"It's highly illogical to use pudding mix as a Christmas ornament," said Shockwave.

"At least the tree's sparkly now," replied Skywarp.

_Presents are all wrapped and stacked  
Cos everybody's heard_

Knockout carefully opened the present he'd just been handed by Breakdown.

"A wrench?" he asked suspiciously.

"I thought you might want to get that Autobot medic back," his friend explained.

Knockout picked the wrench up and threw it at a passing Vehicon, knocking it out.

"You sure live up to your name sometimes," said Breakdown, as Knockout grinned slyly and retrieved his new weapon.

_Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming  
He's not very far away_

"Ravage!" exclaimed Soundwave in his monotone voice, as his robo-dog bounded towards him.

"Wait…which one of you rustbuckets dressed him up as Santa?"

_Time to hang your stockings up  
Tomorrow's Christmas Day_

"So basically, we're celebrating tonight for something happening tomorrow," frowned Thundercracker.

Skywarp, covered in pudding mix, shrugged. "I really have no idea."

_Is it time for bed yet?  
It must be really late_

"If this is how they recharge every night…"

Barricade stared at the pile of Seeker that had somehow been formed in the middle of the rec room.

_Everything is ready  
And we can hardly wait_

"What do you mean, we're getting ready for Christmas?" demanded Skyquake. "Isn't it already Christmas?"

"No idea," replied Dreadwing, biting into an energon cake.

_Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming_

Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge exited their quarters for a bit of cake. They glanced at each other, before diving into the pile of wings and limbs already sprawled on the floor.

"Your elbow articulator is digging into my lateral flexor," mumbled Starscream to nobody in particular.

_Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming_

"I'm bored," whined Breakdown.

"Get used to it," replied Knockout, who was busy practicing his wrench throwing skills on more Vehicons.

_Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming He's not very far away_

Barricade was searching up the meaning of Christmas.

"There's nothing here about overweight squishies in red suits delivering presents on reindeer with colds," he muttered to himself.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
Tomorrow's Christmas Day_

"You actually tried it?" asked Airachnid.

"Yup!" replied Makeshift, studying his handiwork. "I spent the last twenty kliks trying to get this old sock of my grandmother's to stick, you know!"

_Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming  
He's not very far away_

Skyquake yawned.

"Bedtime," he announced, dragging Dreadwing away to their quarters.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
Tomorrow's Christmas Day_

"Can someone explain to me what is going on in here?!" demanded Megatron, marching into the rec room.

"Merry Christmas Lord Megs," murmured Skywarp, from the top of the Seeker pile.

Megatron frowned and retreated to his quarters. He could deal with this tomorrow.


End file.
